


Surprise

by elegant_graffiti



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_graffiti/pseuds/elegant_graffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the mall turns into a nice surprise for Kat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaberett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaberett/gifts).



> Hey. I hope you like this. You said you wanted to some fluff, so that's what I went for. Enjoy!

"Mandella, why are we here? Traditions like this aren't meaningful, and merely perpetuate the mindless consumerism that only serves as a distraction from the real societal problem of white male oppression," Kat said, brushing some hair out of her face, as a woman with about eight shopping bags bumped their way past them with a hurried apology. "Not that I don't love holiday traditions as much as the next person."

"You are like a pinata, but full of lies instead of candy, Kat," Mandella smiled, "You do _not_ love holiday traditions. But I am glad to see college hasn't crushed your spirit."

The mall was in full blown Christmas mode by the time they got home from their first fall away at school. While Kat had gone to the east coast for school, Mandella had stayed relatively close to home, at UC Berkeley. This was the first time they'd gotten to see each other since Kat got back two days ago. The mall wasn't one of their typical hangouts, and Mandella had only said she had a mission.

It wasn't the incessantly terrible music or the fact that everything sparkled that drove Kat crazy, it was the crowds. It should really be illegal to bring strollers to the mall from Black Friday to December 26.

"They've only enhanced it," Kat said, "I've never had so much fun at an academic institution."

Mandella laughed. "I'm not surprised. I really liked my classes this semester. I think I made the right choice majoring in English lit."

"I told ya," Kat smiled. "Is it Shakespeare 24/7?"

"We did two plays in Intro to British Literature and next semester I'm taking a comedies course," Mandella explained as she led Kat into The Gap. "My brother wants a belt for Christmas."

"I don't think Bianca shops here," Kat said, looking around. "Nothing looks short or tight enough."

Mandella grabbed the last belt in her brother's size off the rack just before some other woman could grab it. The woman gave an angry "hmph," but Mandella gave her best dirty look, and the woman went away without giving them any harder a time.

"Doesn't your sister buy designer labels and stuff like that?" Mandella asked, pulling her debit card out of her purse.

"My dad buys my sister that stuff, if that's what you mean," Kat said, "But she's been less shallow since she started dating Cameron. I think I even heard her talking about someone besides herself the other day."

Mandella laughed. "She won't be awful forever. Lots of people grow up. You did. You just did it a lot faster than anyone else."

"She _is_ improving," Kat admitted. "I don't know, everything last spring really seemed to change her."

"It'd change me if I went through that stuff," Mandella said, handing her debit card to the cashier.

Kat laughed. "I don't think you'd ever be stupid enough to fall for Joey Donner's version of wit."

"Yes. To my credit, I always hated that guy," Mandella agreed, thanking the cashier. They left the store. "Which reminds me...how are things with you and Patrick?"

"I don' know," Kat said. "Things seem okay, we've been writing and calling, but I haven't seen him since I got back."

"You only got back two days ago," Mandella pointed out, "It's not like you've been home for a month."

"True, and I did call before I got here. I just haven't had time to see him yet, my dad has been busy interrogating me about every last thing I've done since I left for school. He made me wear the belly for half an hour yesterday, to further ingrain that my actions have consequences," Kat said. "You know, just in case it slipped my mind that being pregnant and giving birth would be harmful to my future career."

"Have you picked a future career?"

"Not really. I don't think I have it in me to be a teacher. I don't now what I want to do. Are we getting out of here? I think we should go to the movies or just be away from this mall. I hate doing what the rest of the state thinks is cool."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, most people don't know what they want to do," Mandella said. "Come on, I have one more stop."

"Where? It's not Claire's or anything like that, is it?" Kat winced.

Mandella laughed. "No, it's way better. Come on."

They walked past the food court and down past the movie theater and went into the bookstore. It was a small, independent store, with cozy chairs and tables. There was a coffee machine that patrons were welcome to use for $2 a cup.

"Much better choice," Kat said, wandering right towards the fiction and literature section.

Mandella followed. "No, wait, I have something to show you," she explained. "Come on."

Kat curiously followed Mandella towards a door that had an "Employees Only" sign on it. Mandella pushed it open and turned on the lights. The back room was more of an employees lounge, with chairs and a couch and table, a small radio, a small television on the counter, and books on all the shelves. It was decorated for the holiday, with twinkle lights strung from the walls and a little Charlie Brown-esque Christmas tree in the corner.

But what stunned Kat was that Patrick was in there, along with Bianca, Cameron, and that kid Michael. On the table was a small cake with a candle.

"Happy birthday!" they said in unison.

Mandella laughed. "You should see the look on your face!"

Kat gaped at them. "But my birthday was in October. You all sent me cards at school!"

"Pretty lousy present," Patrick smiled, coming over and kissing her cheek. "I've missed you."

"How'd you guys get access back here?" Kat asked, hugging Patrick before adding she'd missed him too.

"I work here," Patrick said simply. "I couldn't go off to college this year, so I decided to put some money together. And since lotto scratch off tickets didn't seem like the best gift, so we came up with something better."

"Yes, it's the world's tiniest surprise party," Bianca said. She handed Kat a wrapped box. "Happy birthday."

Kat carefully tore the wrapping off the box. Inside were her and Bianca's mother's pearls, the ones that Bianca had taken from their mother's jewelry box sometime in the past year.

"I thought maybe you should have them," Bianca said. "They look better on you anyway."

"Yeah they do," Kat agreed. She smiled at Bianca, who smiled back at her. "Thanks."

Her other gifts were a gift card to Virgin Records from Michael, a killer faux leather jacket from Cameron (picked out with Bianca's help, she was quick to point out), a gift card to the bookstore they were currently in from Mandella, and a signed copy of To Kill a Mockingbird from Patrick.

"This is so cool," she said flipping through the pages, "How did you get this?"

"I know a guy," Patrick said mysteriously. "I have an uncle who collects stuff like this. I bought it from him."

Kat put the book down and kissed Patrick's cheek. "Thank you. This is wonderful."

"It better not be over yet, I'm here for the cake," Cameron joked. Patrick lit the candle, and they sang Kat "Happy birthday."

"Thanks for organizing this, Mandella," Kat said after they were finished. "I know this was your idea."

Mandella chuckled. "Patrick helped," she added when he gave a big, fake sigh of devastation.

"Kat, the candle is melting into the frosting," Michael pointed out.

"Yeah," Patrick chuckled. "Make a wish!"

Kat thought for a moment, took a breath, and blew out the candle.


End file.
